Here I Am
by InsertCoolUserName
Summary: Written for the Ten to One challenge. Next gen.
1. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

Character: Astoria (Greengrass) Malfoy Prompt: Notice

Your sister's gorgeous

_And she knows it too_

You're _so_ tired of the label

"Daphne's sister"

It's _so _tiring

Maybe that's why you work so hard {**your pretty arse off**}

To be **as different** from her

She's a drama queen {"Queenie", your father's nickname to her, is fitting, you think}

And you're **ice cold** and in_different_

You still have the #scars#

Of when Carrow _beat_ you up

You laugh when you see them

Because they mark you _different_, and brave, and **better**

_No_-body ever saw

Except _him_

Maybe that's why you love him _so_ much

For finally **noticing**

_**Author's Note:**__ I like this quite a lot. A very Slytherin Astoria. Do you like it? Pairing's Draco/Astoria, of course._


	2. Louis Weasley

_**Character: **__Louis Weasley_

_**Prompt: **__Exception_

You've searched Victoire's **thick** history books

_**Badger**_ed Dominique and your mother

But you _couldn't_ find

A s.i.n.g.l.e man {**boy**} like you

A V e e l a, with beauty that took your breath *away*

And pride that **stiff**ed your heart cold

A quarter-wolf with _none_ of the weaknesses and _all_ the boastful stories to spread

You find for once

That you are **an exception**

Celebrate, Louis

Before this news is trampled by _another _glorious point for your demure eldest sister

Or your rebellious one {the one who made your cry because you got the least presents}

Before your triumph is claimed _**yet again**_

By those whom you spend fifteen years _different_iating from

Remember, Louis

You, are an **exception**

_**Author's Note:**__ Louis, in my opinion, would be a Gryffindor. But since most free-verses follow the character's weaknesses and I follow that style, I just thought I'd add in that Louis is a Hufflepuff. Sorry if Dominique sounds mean but Louis would have thought she was._


	3. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Character: Scorpius Malfoy Prompt: Treat

You're ]glared[ at

**.: **Talked about **:.**

And yet you act so indifferently

Traitor, Death Eater, and {from a much more particular group} _son of a ferret_

What makes you so sure she won't think of you the same way?

You don't (!)

You fear she'll run away from you

And she'll leave you the second she realizes

That you're _**no good**_ for her

But she tells you over and _over_ again

"I love you, Scorpius"

**But** then no-one **else** does

Her father threatened to kill you when he heard

Your father -wept- when he did

You haven't seen a worse sight than your grandfather's _face_ at the news

But still

You put on a **cold** face

And pretend you don't care

How they **treat** you

Even if it KILLS you inside

_**Author's Note:**__ Pairing is Rose/Scorpius. I leaned more towards the Slytherin Scorpius in this, but I like the idea of Scorpius in Ravenclaw more._


	4. Roxanne Weasley

**Character:** Roxanne Weasley

**Prompt:** Puzzle

_Why does the sun __**shine**__?_

_Why do people __sleep__?_

_Why do you __**love**__ Momma?_

_Where do babies come from?_

Oh, Roxy, you're _always_ full of ?questions?

You grew up ^**wise**^ and smart and _inquisitive_

And you finally found out

The sun shines to make the world _lighter and happier_

People sleep to _rest_ so they can work hard again

Dadda loves Momma because she is _special_

Babies come from….

Well, you **don't really care **anymore

But still, Roxy

You're dissatisfied

Because to you

The world's not *_a light, happy place*_

And you routine's _**rest**_less

And you haven't met a person who's *_really special* _{_not one_ (!)}

And you genuinely **don't care** about babies

To you

The world's a **puzzle**

_**Author's Note:**__ I fancy Roxanne a bit of a geek with wild hair and large rectangular glasses and nice flossed teeth. And the prompt powered this picture so I just went for it. No pairings._


	5. James Sirius Potter

_**Character:**__ James Sirius Potter_

_**Prompt:**__ Settle_

Albus has always been Dad's favourite

And Mum fusses about Lily

Because they're all exactly alike {you now hate you don't have ginger hair or messy hair like them, even if the girls don't dig it}

You're different

{_So what?}_

All your life

People confronted you

And challenged you

And praised you

{_It's not your fault!}_

But then you start thinking maybe it is

And you start willowing in this veto

This sense of _**loss**_

You've been running away from, all your life

And you start to _**settle**_

_Down_down_down_

Right at the bottom


	6. Teddy Remus Lupin

_**Character:**__ Teddy Remus Lupin_

_**Prompt: **__Haze_

Your head is ()spinning()

You wish you hadn't drunk **so** much

But then you notice the _pretty _{just like_ her_ hair and eyes and cheekbones} lights in this bar

And decide you _**don't care**_

Drink away your troubles {the girl of your dreams is your _**sister**__ (!)_}

({The bartender needs not know you're only seventeen})

And then _you_'re spinning {[literally]}

And _soft_ hands are at your shoulders

And a kind voice is asking you

If you're **okay**

And you answer without thinking,

Because your head's full of _**smoke,**_ and _mist_ and fog {a **haze**}

That now _she_ is here

You're just fine

Before you slip into blissful oblivion

You see **through** the clouds

Into the wet blue eyes of your sister {_lover_}

Victoire

_**Author's Note:**__ Pairing is Victoire/Teddy, before their relationship picked up. Teddy's a bit surprised about his realization. Of course, Teddy doesn't have a sister; he just thinks of Victoire and Dominique as sisters._


End file.
